vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Hagiri
Summary Kaname Hagiri, also known as Sniper, is a minor antagonist of the Chapter Black Arc of Yu Yu Hakusho and a member of Sensui Seven. His psychic ability, gained from the opening of the portal to Demon World, allows him to shoot telekinetic projectiles with high accuracy and create a territory where his projectiles home in on a set target. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. Varies, up to at least High 7-C with projectiles Name: Kaname Hagiri, Sniper Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Psychic, Marksman Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Of a handgun), Expert Marksmanship, Stealth Mastery, Territory Creation (Can designate a target within a 500 meters radius. Any projectiles released by him will home in on a target at high speeds), Limited Telekinesis, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Vehicular Mastery (Of his motorbike), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can control the density and weight of the projectiles he shoots, making mundane objects more durable and devastating when used as projectiles), Limited Speed Amplification (Can control the speed of his projectiles, making them faster if required), Enhanced Senses and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to see and interact with spirits and demons normally invisible to the human eye) Attack Potency: Human level physically (Is a normal, fit high school student). Varies up to at least Large Town level with projectiles (Depending on the intent and the projectile used. Knocked out Murota who was a boxer using an eraser. Damaged Pre-Mazaku Yusuke using mere grass. Was confident of hurting and killing Yusuke and Hiei. While only C-class in spirit, is regarded as an A-class threat due to his ability) Speed: Likely Athletic Human on foot. Subsonic on his motorcycle. At least High Hypersonic with projectiles (Post-Dark Tournament Yusuke was unable to outrun his projectiles), slower with heavier projectiles like trucks (Yusuke just barely managed to outrun the truck) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class (Has only been shown to attack using projectiles) Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Over 500 yards (or 457.2 meters) by Genkai's estimation. Up to 200 meters with his territory Standard Equipment: Including but not limited to: Erasers, dice, rocks, grass, marbles, darts, knives, a handgun. Basically any movable object he can get his hands on, including vehicles Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Overconfident and arrogant. Tends to play around if the opponent is very far away and out of sight (by throwing stuff like grass and small rocks instead of actual lethal projectiles). Heavier projectiles require higher concentration. Lacks options in close quarters combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * Kaname_hagiri62.jpg|Kaname's standard shooting style Kaname_hagiri82.jpg|Telekinetic projectile Kaname_hagiri64.jpg|Death Print Bull's Eye Expert Marksmanship:' Kaname is a superb shot with both his handgun as well as other projectiles, managing to hit a tanker moving at many kilometers per hour from atop a cliff at a huge distance. Genkai estimates his effective range to be well over 500 yards, or five football fields. *'Telekinetic projectiles:' The reason for his epithet being Sniper. Kaname can shoot various small projectiles with high speed and energy by coating them with energy. He can also control the density, weight and speed of his projectiles. Casual projectiles are strong enough to bust through walls and pierce human skin. He can also transfer the energy to a different object, provided there is enough energy to maintain it. *'Death Print Bull's Eye''' (死紋十字斑, Shi Mon Jū Ji Han, translated as Death Crest Cross Plaque): Within his territory, Kaname can manifest bullseye targets on an opponent's body. These appear as soon as the desired target enters the territory by Kaname implanting them on various parts of the body. Any projectile Kaname shoots from then on will relentlessly chase its target. Kaname thus no longer has the need to aim and can release volley upon volley of projectiles while maintaining his distance. He can use any movable item as his projectiles, like driverless trucks, blades of grass etc. The only real downside to this ability is that its range is lower than his direct shooting, only around 200 meters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Gun Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Snipers Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7